


Pencils

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Anxiety:Three pencils are missing...three pencils are missing where can they have gone?!!!





	Pencils

It’s been a stressful few weeks. More like two years plus but he doesn’t want to get into that or head down those train of thoughts. He’s already on edge enough. He hadn’t been working on diagnosing his blood for years. He knew he was a gamma freak and nothing could cure him of the Hulk which lately he’s found is ok. It’s not a great thing but Hulk has his own personality and they get along good for now so it’s decent.

Still when he came back to earth and had time to relax after defeating Thanos he had noticed something strange. It was at one of the award ceremonies. The city was honoring the fallen and the Avengers who had saved the world. They were displaying the most recent pictures of the Avengers on a slide show during the reception when Bruce noticed his most recent picture from the first Avengers battle of New York. He examined it closely and discovered he wasn’t any different. Compared to the others he hadn’t seemed to age a bit, hell even Thor was starting to develop crows feet either by the stress or years passing by but he remained the same.

This new discovery leads him to testing his blood again. Of course, he had to test his blood again. Did his make up from the accident really affect his cells in such a way to where he didn’t age? Of course, there were some other abnormalities he found out by testing besides the fact he could change into Hulk. Such as increase healing factor as himself, increase testosterone, increased metabolism along with his hair growing like crazy making him have a permanent 5 o’clock shadow, and the fact he couldn’t die. All of these factors he found out later about his body. Still, he needs to know if he’s doomed to be immortal how will he live without his friends? What would be the point of going on?

Wait something is wrong with the lab.

“Tony, why are there three pencils on the table?” He asks clenching the pen in his hand.

“Because you were working with them?”

“No, I had six pencils not three. Where did the other three go?” He begins to search his desk opening all the drawers and cabinets. “Where did they go? Did someone enter this area? I told you no one was supposed to be allowed in this area.” He says voice pitched high and wheezing.

Someone had to have infiltrated the lab. Someone wanted his blood and wanted to use it again. They’re always after his blood like he’s just some fucked up lab experiment. Some test subject with nothing but the Hulk and the serum.

“Bruce hey Bruce listen to my voice.” Tony says holding his hands up as Bruce’s face begins to turn red as he rambles on and on about the extra pencils.

“What? Why I need to know where the pencils went!” He shouts at him. He begins to wheeze feeling his throat close up and his head begins to ache as he looks at Tony fear in his eyes. He’s going to die over pencils.

“Ok let’s look for them let’s take a deep breath and think,” Tony says calm and at a normal tone.

“I don’t have time to breathe I need those pencils…my heart rate is going up shit Hulk is going to come out but he’s not at the front. Why is he not coming.” He asks looking at his hands. Why won’t the familiar pattern of green show in his veins? 

He can feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest and no Hulk? He’s going to destroy the lab Hulk is going to come and ruin everything. He’s going to destroy it all. He’s going to hurt Tony. He’s going to kill Tony.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Bruce you’re having an anxiety attack.” Tony places a hand on his back. Bruce looks up at him through the haze and sees his lips moving but he can’t make out the words. He can hear but everything is going too fast and too slow all at the same time.

“No, I would know if I was this isn’t anxiety.” He says as his hands shake and his heart rate continues to climb. Did he just say words?

“Alright, it’s not can you humor me and just sit down,” Tony says not wanting to argue with the man. 

He just wants him to calm down and get back to a safer level. He forces Bruce to bend his knees and sit on the cold floor. He watches Bruce’s breathing begin to slow as his hands shake. Bruce looks over at Tony terrified. He’s going to fuck this up. He’s wrong. Everything is wrong. 

Tony pats him on the back softly. “Good now open the drawer of the desk. Are there any pencils?”

Bruce shakes his head. He already checked there he’s not an idiot. Tony nudges him to check and he opens the drawer from the ground and peeks inside. Three pencils are hiding underneath some notebook paper. The pencils are all there. The lab is secure.

“What but they weren’t there a minute ago how?” He says looking at Tony worried. What if his memory is going? What if this is the next step?

“It’s ok bud. I promised no one would get in here but us.” He says patting him on the back once again.

“So fucking stupid.” He shakes his head before resting his head on his hands. Stupid.

“Are not you’re brilliant. Let’s take a break and get a snack as long as it’s not one of your weird food concoctions.” Tony teases standing up from the ground. He offers Bruce his hand smiling.

Bruce looks at the offered hand and takes it letting Tony help him up from the floor. He gives him a nervous smile following him out of the labs. Tony, of course, starts a random topic and tries to get Bruce’s two cents in trying to distract him from the incident. It works for now.


End file.
